New breath
by Akamae
Summary: Un nouveau départ. Une nouvelle vie. Cela semblait idéal. Mais il lui aura pourtant fallu tout abandonner. Tout perdre. Tout détruire. Pour pouvoir reconstruire sur les ruines de ses souvenirs un avenir meilleur. Seuls subsistent en son être son nom et son âme.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, je présente là ma première fan-fiction, basée donc sur l'univers d'Aion. Ce prologue est un peu court et ne montre pour l'instant pas grand chose (pour ne pas dire rien) de l'histoire à venir, mais j'espère malgré tout que cela vous plaira.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 1.**

 _ ** **Ambiance** : ** watch?v=DbUBmTfDp2s_

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Je flotte.

Que suis-je ? Où suis-je ? Serait-ce l'heure de ma naissance ? Les premiers cris, les premières larmes, le premier souffle. Je souffre. Mon corps entier me brûle. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Les battements de mon cœur pulsent dans un écho malsain qui s'étale dans cet univers sans limite. Ma peau craque sous la pression. Chaque muscle. Chaque organe. Chaque articulation. Je souffre.

Je flotte.

Que suis-je ? Où suis-je ? Serait-ce l'heure de ma mort ? Les derniers cris, les dernières larmes, le dernier souffle. Quel est cet endroit ? Tout y est noir. Tout y est calme. Seul résonne à travers l'espace le hurlement déchirant d'un être qui se consume. Probablement suis-je vouée à subir ce tourment jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sûrement est-ce l'entité supérieure régissant toute vie qui me punit. Me punit ? Qu'ai-je fais ?

Je flotte.

Que suis-je ? Où suis-je ? Serait-ce l'heure de ma renaissance ? De nouveaux cris, de nouvelles larmes, un nouveau souffle. Le voile de la douleur glisse lentement. Il quitte ma peau. Mon esprit. Mon âme. Il glisse, le long de mes bras, le long de mon corps, le long de mes jambes. Il disparaît. Ai-je payé ma peine ? J'aimerais m'endormir. Et ne plus jamais me réveiller. Ne plus rien ressentir. Mais je ne peux pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme dans un élan de fatigue, je laisse ma tête tomber sur le côté. Je la sens. Je la vois. Cette présence. Cette silhouette. Cette clarté. Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Depuis combien de temps observes-tu ma souffrance ? Depuis combien de temps ai-je mal ? Elle n'a pas de visage. Elle illumine tellement que je ne peux apercevoir que la forme de son corps. Elle n'a pas d'yeux, mais elle me regarde. Elle me juge. Elle m'étudie.

Je flotte.

Qui es-tu ? Es-tu le bien ? Es-tu le mal ? Es-tu celui qui me garde prisonnière ici ? Es-tu celui qui est venu me libérer ? Serais-tu entrain de te demander si je suis digne de partir d'ici ? Est-ce que l'endroit où tu comptes m'emmener m'apportera ce repos que je désire tant ? J'ai une infinité de questions à te poser, mais aucun son ne franchit pourtant la barrière de mes lèvres. J'ai dû user ma voix à force de supplier de douleur. La lumineuse silhouette s'approche. Elle n'a pas de lippes, mais elle me sourit. Elle pose sa main sans chaleur sur mon regard et ferme mes paupières. Elle pose son doigt sur ma lèvre et sa voix douce éclate comme une détonation.

« **Chut.** »

Mon esprit se paralyse et s'alourdit. Je n'ai pas mal. Je ne ressens pas la douleur. Mais j'ai pourtant cet étrange besoin. Cette étrange pulsion. Il faut que je parle. Que je crie. Que je rugisse. Je voudrais me débattre, mais pas le moindre de mes membres de daigne obéir à mes ordres. Je suis là. Et je subis. Non, je ne souffre pas. C'est une sensation plus dérangeante encore. Comme si l'on séparait ma tête de mon corps. Entité, que me fais-tu ?

« **Toi qui a connu la terre, le ciel et l'éther. Toi qui a connu la paix, le sang et la guerre. Toi qui a connu la joie, la souffrance et la misère. Jeune daeva, tu retourneras sur Atréia, pure, lavée de tout. Abandonne ici le bagage de ton passé et de ta douleur. Tu perdras tes ailes mais la force de ton âme perdurera à jamais. Un jour, suivant le flux de Seigneur du destin, tu reprendras ton envol.** »

Le son de sa voix bruit doucement et, comme la fin d'un rêve, ce monde dans lequel je subsistais jusque là se brise. A chaque paroi qui se fissure, à chaque morceau qui s'écroule, c'est une partie de moi qui se déchire. La douleur est telle que je me sens partir. Serait-ce enfin ma délivrance ? Puis-je finalement accéder à la mort et à la paix ? Je jette un regard à l'entité pour chercher à obtenir un semblant de réponse à travers son visage inexistant. Son doigt quitte le contacte de ma lèvre.

Je ne flotte plus.

Et je tombe.


	2. Chapter 1 - White

Chapitre 1 - White

* * *

 _Le monde d'Atréia. Auparavant un monde de uni, un tragique événement scinda cette Terre en deux univers distinct. La douce et clémente Elysea. Et la froide et dangereuse Asmodae. Depuis des temps immémoriaux, ces deux peuples se vouent une haine sanglante et luttent d'une guerre sans merci dans les Abysses. Au centre de ce monde vivent ceux que l'on appelle les daevas, d'immortels combattants ayant reçus les grâces du dieu Aion dans le seul but de protéger leur peuple respectif d'un ennemi commun, les Balaurs._

 _C'est l'histoire d'un massacre, qui ne prendra probablement jamais fin._

« **Maintenant les enfants, qui serait capable de me dire qui est la personne qui a découvert les Abysses ?** »

Sur le même instant, la porte de la salle s'ouvre, sans pour autant que le professeur n'y prenne garde. Résonne alors une voix féminine qui le tire finalement de sa concentration.

« **Deltras.** »

Une jeune femme à la courte chevelure argentée pénètre alors dans l'endroit, lançant un sourire satisfait en direction du professeur qui soupire.

« **C'est très bien Avahlon.** »

Redressant ses petites lunettes rondes sur son nez, le professeur ferme son livre aux allures de grimoire millénaire et lance un regard amusé en direction de sa classe. La plupart des élèves connaissaient très bien la jeune femme et savaient d'emblée ce que sa présence ici signifiait. Déjà, plusieurs d'entre eux avaient commencés à ranger leur cahier discrètement. Le professeur à la tignasse dorée ne les fait donc pas plus attendre.

« **Bien. Le cours est finit pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez y aller.** »

Restés sages jusque là, la totalité des jeunes vies s'agitent maintenant, visiblement ravis que le cours se finisse beaucoup plus tôt aujourd'hui. Il ne faut pas bien longtemps pour que les chaises soient entièrement vide et le lieu déserté. Un large éclat de rire fait alors écho dans la pièce vide.

« **Prof' quoi ! Ça te va tellement pas !** , s'esclaffe la jeune femme. »

« **Sache qu'enseigner aux générations futures est un très grand honneur. Si cela signifie que mes connaissances et mes expériences sont assez importantes pour leur être utile, alors j'accepte avec plaisir ce rôle qui m'a été confié et...** »

« **A d'autre** , persifle-t-elle en haussant les épaules. »

L'aura enfantine qui flottait autour d'elle jusque là prend soudain une teinte plus sombre, plus dure, et un sourire carnassier prend forme sur son visage. Elle lance un regard perçant à l'homme de ses yeux écarlates et le pointe d'un doigt jugeur.

« **Tu peux raconter ça à qui tu veux, mais toi et moi, on sait très bien qu'il n'y a que le sang et la guerre qui te grisent... Monsieur l'impitoyable général Valentis.** »

Perdant son sourire courtois, l'homme la toise comme s'il faisait face à la plus dangereuse des créatures, prêt à utiliser la force pour la faire taire. Un long moment empli de silence se glisse entre les deux êtres, qui se jaugent et se défient du regard, probablement chacun préparé à réagir à l'autre. Calmement, il retire la longue cape recouvrant son corps qu'il portait sur le dos jusque là et ses légère lunettes, sans jamais quitter des yeux l'impertinente jeune demoiselle lui faisant face.

« **Tu avais énormément de classe comme ça** , rit-il en applaudissant. »

« **T'as vu, t'as vu ! J'ai même travaillé mon regard de la mort**!, s'amuse-t-elle avec lui. »

Il lui sourit comme un père sourirait à sa fille, caressant délicatement ses cheveux pour la féliciter.

« **Tu trouveras bientôt une garde avec une telle prestance.** »

Une moue boudeuse et déçue se peint sur ses fines lèvres. C'était bien trop souvent qu'elle s'entendait dire ça, sans que rien n'avance.

« **Encore faudrait-il pour ça que l'on me laisse aller dans les Abysses.** »

« **Ça viendra.** »

« **Moui... Enfin, je suis pas non plus un modèle de patience et... Val' ?** »

Le bruit sourd provenant de son ami la surprit sur l'instant, mais quelque chose de plus surprenant encore la paralyse lorsque, redirigeant son regard vers lui, elle l'aperçoit le cadavre sauvagement attaqué du professeur à ses pieds. La tâche de sang qui colore le sol s'écoulait de son crâne ouvert. Elle reconnaissait ce mode d'action ; cette attaque fourbe, discrète, rapide, sans bavure... Ça ne pouvait qu'être...

« **Vouuus... Etes... En retaard !** »

Ce mortel écho glacé lui retire alors tout espoir de survie. Valentis y été passé. Elle était la prochaine. Purement et simplement. Jamais cette personne n'avait laissée s'échapper une proie. Et ces colères étaient parmi les plus redoutées de la ville. Elle ne pu que se contenter d'attendre que l'ombre vengeresse se dessine sur le mur face à elle, et que l'heure de son jugement sonne enfin.

« **Franchement ! C'est quoi votre problème avec l'efficacité ? Avahlon, je t'ai juste demandé d'aller me chercher Val', pas de prendre le thé et de discuter du bon temps avec lui, espèce de déchet !** »

Les deux êtres étaient à genoux, battus et abattus, suppliant pour que la jeune femme au teint halé ne les agresse pas plus de son marteau vengeur. Armée de sa sanglante clef à molette et de son inséparable salopette pleine de cambouis, Kristalia les toisait de son regard lavande comme si elle avait face à elle les pires rebut de l'humanité. Avec sa petite carrure et son visage presque enfantin, on avait un certain mal à croire qu'elle pouvait ainsi mettre à genou un général de la garde d'Elysea.

Et pourtant, sous ses airs de tortionnaire sadique et sans vergogne, la jeune ethertech était peut-être celle ici qui avait le cœur le plus doux. Elle doit être simplement trop timide pour le montrer, préfèrent se rassurer ses amis.

« **Trève de mondanité. Val'** -le susnommé frissonne à l'entente de son prénom- **Télémaque demande à te voir. Ils ont besoin de renfort à Kysis apparemment.** »

Le blond se redresse alors et prend un air grave qui ne lui sied absolument pas. Depuis qu'il était passé au rang de général, il y a une année de ça, il prenait cha que mission qu'on lui confiait comme la protection du monde en lui même, comme si tout ne reposait que sur ses seules épaules.

« **Est-ce que je dois partir maintenant ?** »

« **Passe le voir d'abord. La délégation de Teminon a réussi à garder les forteresses de Siel sous son contrôle, il dit que ce n'est pas dérangeant à ce niveau là de céder Kysis aux Asmodiens. Enfin, vois tout ça avec lui.** »

Sans plus un mot, l'homme quitte la pièce. Kristalia soupire longuement en fixant la porte qui se ferme. Elle qui le connaissait depuis presque toujours, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer aux absences répétées de Valentis. Il était, contrairement à elle, un élément maintenant important pour la bataille contre Asmodae dans les Abysses, et sa présence y était souvent quémander.

« **Et moi, grand maître ? Pourquoi m'as-tu conviée à cette réunion ?** »

Avahlon, qui resta silencieuse jusque là, décide de rappeler sa présence ici. Voir l'air déçu peint sur le visage de poupon de la daeva n'était jamais plaisant. Elle n'était à Eltnen que depuis peu de temps et n'avait pas la même affinité la liant à ces deux êtres, mais elle comprenait très bien que voir ainsi son meilleur ami s'éloigner de plus en plus d'elle ne devait pas être chose facile pour Kristalia. Les rares moments qu'elle pouvait passer avec lui, c'était en lui servant de messager pour les grandes instances de la ville. Elle en était réduite à ça depuis un an.

La mécanicienne baisse la tête vers Avahlon qui n'avait toujours pas quitté le sol où elle l'avait forcée à s'agenouiller. Elle reprend alors une certaine contenance et son sérieux. Rapidement, elle fouille dans sa sacoche usée et balance, non sans une certaine violence, une boule faisant la taille d'un poing à la face de sa victime.

« **Ta nouvelle pierre de retour.** »

« **Oh ! Elle est réparée !** »

« **C'était la première fois qu'on avait à faire face à une pierre de retour en morceau, même Diana ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer.** »

« **Héhé. J'y ferai attention cette fois, promis.** »

« **Sale déchet négligeant... Pense à aller te lier surtout. Ah ! Et Onesimus a besoin d'aide aussi. Un problème avec Sonirim je crois. Tu devrais aller voir.** »

Comprenant qu'elle la renvoyait à une mission possiblement intéressante, Avahlon ne traîne pas plus en compagnie de l'agressive daeva et se hâte à travers les couloirs de l'imposante forteresse d'Eltnen. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se faire un nom ici, et la moindre petite mission que l'on pouvait lui confier était un pas de plus vers l'autorisation d'accès aux Abysses qu'elle convoitait tant.


End file.
